Being Father: The Highlander
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Nothing a good drink couldn't cure. Even broken promises. Scotty/Bones friendship. Part of the Being Father Series by Dreamin of Baby Blues which is no longer around.


Being Father: The Highlander

**Author**: Wolfa Moon

**Original Concept:** Dreamin of baby blues

**Summary:** Nothing a good drink couldn't cure. Even broken promises. Scotty/Bones friendship. Part of the Being Father Series by Dreamin of Baby Blues

**Characters:** Scotty, Bones

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Shame. Please enjoy & Reviews welcome.

May there always be work for your hands to do.  
May your purse always hold a coin or two.  
May the sun always shine upon your window pane.  
May a rainbow be certain to follow each rain.  
May the hand of a friend always be near to you and  
May God fill your heart with gladness to cheer you.

Scottish Blessing

BF

Walking down the corridor. A bottle of his infamous cure all under his arm. People smiling at him and nodding as he passed. Everyone knew of the distiller. Just no one ever spoke of it. For it is normally the only place to get a descent drink. Approaching the door he stopped. Lifting his burden he looked at it. A cure all. One that he needed and the fellow behind the doors needed too. Being old fashioned he knocked on the door. After no response he hit the buzzer.

"Give me a minute," came grumbled from behind the door.

BF

The staff had gathered in the conference room. Every one of them with their reports in front of them. Scotty looked across the way. Uhura had been leaning over talking with Leonard. Leonard smiling. Patting her on the shoulder. Thinking it good for the doctor to whip that sore expression on his face. Especially since the captain had given the doctor the cold shoulder. The terror twins looking sadly at him but smiling. The captain is late. As is the commander. But this gave the senior staff time to gossip. Uhura and Len flinched back from one another when a data disk came saucering toward them. Len grabbed it. Chekov smiled at it. Len looked at it.

"If this is porn I am taking you down for your check up right now." The twins laughed. Uhura being the lady she is picked it up and placed it in the viewer. All that came up is a schematic of the warp core. Scotty wolf howled at it.

"Now that is my kind of viewing," every one laughed. Then silence when the doors opened. Kirk and Spock came into the room. Kirk glanced at the view screen. Shrugging he looked over at Scotty.

"One of yours?"

"Nope," Scotty pointed to Chekov. Kirk raised an eyebrow. Sitting down he avoided McCoy. Everyone saw it. But no one spoke of it. Spock took a seat in the space between Kirk and McCoy. Spock nodded to the doctor. The doctor nodded back. At least some people maintained peace in war. Scotty hated it. Hated everything. McCoy took care of this crew. Watching out for all them professional and personnel. Sure the captain led them. But McCoy is the silent glue of the group. Even the Vulcan can somewhat see that. Or does just doesn't show it.

"So we got new orders and I make sure we are all at the top of our game. Report." Everyone sounded off. Saying their sections at top form. Giving a few comments that they could do better if they had this or that. McCoy needed another nurse and med tech. while Scotty needed more engineers. Losing people in battle is terrible. But they died in order to maintain peace.

Kirk nodded to all this then relayed their new orders.

"A planet near Quasar 10 is near the brink of having a full scale catastrophe. The planet is colonized by United Federation civilians. Now here is the kicker. The orbit of the planet in a few days will go within the Neutral Zone. And once it does the planet is open for attack against the Klingons. Starfleet is ordering us to defend this colony, at all cost."

"Captain," Spock spoke. "How long will the planet be in the Neutral Zone?" Everyone looked to their captain. Kirk ran a hand along his chin. A sign that everyone knew wasn't a good thing. Fold now.

"16 days." A gasp went throughout the room.

"They can't be serious. Enterprise may be the finest lady but 16 days against who knows what. She won't last." Scotty sighed heavily. Feeling already for the upcoming pain on his Lass. Kirk cringed too.

"We should be getting backup…" Pausing his speech to his staff.

"But," McCoy urged him on. He did not like this either. They are bound to loose lives in this confrontation. And 16 days. Kirk looked sadly at Bones. Bones felt his son's pain. Guessing the attitude finally dissipated with this news. Kirk is going to need him more now then ever. Scotty smiled slightly at the small victory.

"The Republic will be joining us there in 9 days." The senior staff murmured with worry. Kirk shakes his had. This is not good. McCoy slammed his hands on the table. Spock looked over at him.

"Well we better get prepared." Kirk sighing and nodding. He hated this most. McCoy nodded to Kirk. Kirk smiled back. McCoy smiled. All of the family smiled except for Spock. Spock tilted his head.

"Alright. Let's get this ship prepared. Dismissed." Everyone stood up. McCoy moved over to Scotty. Scotty stood there.

"Doctor?"

"Scotty, I'm gonna need some of that antiseptic in case we lose power." Scotty nodded. Several times during this expedition power had fluctuated in medical. And they needed their instruments sterilized quickly. The first time it happened McCoy lost most of his good stock in purifying with Dark Age remedies. But it worked. So Scotty now produced a potent disinfectant incase his lady lost power to those systems.

"I Doctor. I'll have it sent up once I reach engineering." McCoy clapped him on the back.

"Good man." Scotty grabbed Chekov. The two of them going to be brainstorming for the rest of their time till they reached this doomed planet. But before they exited. Scotty watched as everyone else left leaving the Captain to find council with the doctor.

BF

The crew worked overtime to get their departments ready. Scotty impinging on other departments with ideas and modifications. Driving people crazy. But Kirk approved knowing Scotty would save them in the long run.

They held several practice drills in their time there. The last one having a repercussion of two ensigns getting hurt. McCoy scolded Scotty on this. So did Kirk. Yet Scotty knew that Kirk was frustrated on manpower. While McCoy worried for the people being able to participate and help save their lives.

Sitting at his desk he didn't hear the door open. Or move when a tray is placed before him.

"Scotty," looking up he met the worried eyes of the CMO.

"Doctor?" McCoy cocked his head.

"You look like hell. And we have been off duty for the past 2 hours."

"Sorry Len." Scotty looked at the sandwich and drink before him. "I wish we had more time."

"Scotty," McCoy took the other glass off the tray and took a drink. "You're doing the best you can do on such short notice. Hell! We all are." The he leaned toward the Scotsman. "Jim trusts you to do your best. We all do. " Taking a drink. "You are this fine ships miracle workers. You keep her together and I'll guarantee that I will take care of whomever gets injured. Deal." McCoy always knew what to say to make Scotty brighten. Both men of heritage. Men who know when a good drink is the best fixing for any problem. They may be of the technological age. But nothing is wrong with a fine aged brew.

McCoy left him to perform his miracles.

BF

Scotty sat praying to the engine gods to protect his lady during this upcoming endeavor. Praying that he can pull that miracle out of his arse when it is asked of him.

And he did.

Saved them all. Kept the lady in one piece. Or most of one.

The problem is McCoy couldn't keep up on his side of bargain. One of the Klingon's hit through their defenses. Killing several on direct contact. While the others later dying under McCoy's, miracle working, hands. Yet no miracle this day.

BF

So that found Scotty outside McCoy's quarters. He finest brew under his arm. The door opening to see a disheveled McCoy standing there. Standing there with the blood of Enterprise crewmembers still on his tunic. Scotty sighed. Grabbing a hold of the doctor he lead them back into the room. Sitting him down, Scotty took in the man. They both needed to drown. Drown in the lost, sorrow, and pain. Scotty pulled the bloodied tunic off his friend. Then poured him a drink.

"I'm sorry Monty." A name he only used in the privacy of the cabins. "I couldn't keep my promise." Scotty filled his glace.

"Neither could I." Scotty raised a glass. "To Ensign Jordan, Second engineer assist." They drank. Scotty filled their glasses for each lost. "To Ensign Reed, the best fine weaponry constructor I knew."

"His grandfather is going to be upset." Scotty nodded.

"To Lt. Fairmere, best damn…" Scotty stuttered.

"Best damn legs in the fleet." McCoy drank. Scotty drank.

"She was a fine woman. Knew her stuff."

"Ensign Shuda, nurse assist." McCoy voiced one of his loses. Scotty nodding. They had both tried to keep their empty promise. Wasn't empty then but now it is open. For they had both lost. Even injured. Scotty needed to have his clavicle realigned. While the doctor worked through everything with a broken leg. A spiral fracture, working through it on uppers. Now it is down time. Time to remember. We will remember the fallen. Scotty raises his glass.

"Cha bhithidh a leithid ami riamh. (SCOTTISH: His equal will never be among us again.)" They drink.

The End

AN: Please stay tuned in to Being Father. As Always Reviews Welcome.


End file.
